Unexpected Love
by Devil's-Child28
Summary: a girl who falls for one of her brothers best friends not knowing that he already likes her. when a mysteriuos girl shows up from the future to save some very inportant lives from dieing. wil they get together and survive the war or will something happen and they will be apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

As usual lily and I were last in the common room working on homework that wasn't due for at least a week. But that's how we liked to do it. "Have you finished yet?" Lily asked. "Yeah I am. I think we should go to bed now" I said in a tired voice. We packed up our things and went up the steps to the 5th year girl's dormitory. We crept in trying not to wake our friends and room mates. We got changed into our pyjamas and got in to bed and fell asleep straight away.

'_How did I get here? Where am I?' a girl with wavy blonde hair asked the head master. 'I believe you are in Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry' the headmaster replied 'what year is it?' the girl asked 'it is 1977' the head master told her with confusion 'I'm from the future my time turner must of gone hay wire. My names Lucy Lovegood and I'm from the year 1997' the girl, Lucy, said in an upset tone. 'You may stay here till I find you a way home' Dumbledore (the headmaster) said._

I woke with a start. I looked at my clock. It said its 6:35. I better get up and ready for school I thought. I grabbed my school uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. I came out the bathroom half an hour later to see the other girls getting woken up by lily who had her clothes in her hand obliviously waiting till I was out of the bathroom so she could use it. "Lily your turn" I said from right behind her. She jumped and screamed before turning around and whacking my in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" I yelled at her before the door burst open and the marauders ran in. They had there wands in hand ready for a fight. Lily and I looked at each other then at them and then back at each other before bursting out laughing. "I will never understand girls" Sirius Black muttered "hey at least I'm not related to one of them" James Potter said smiling. "Shut up" growled Sirius. "What happened anyway?" Remus Lupin asked "well I came out from getting ready for school and I was right behind lily when I said 'your turn' and then she screamed, turned around and hit me for no reason" I said in a fake hurt voice. Lily just sent a scowl my way before walking into the bathroom to get ready for school. All I did was laugh. "Well we're gonna get ready for school" said Remus with a smile on his face as he walked out of the room following Peter, James and Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

An hour later I walked down stairs with lily to find the marauders waiting for us. "How long were you waiting?" I asked with an amused expression. "Yeah and why were you waiting for us?" Lily added. "Well James said we had to escort you ladies down to the great hall or else and I quote _'you will never see day light again ever! And I will hex you into next week and your bullocks off!' _We were waiting at least half an hour. Why do girls take so long?" replied Sirius in a sour tone. "That was sweet. I think. I would ask why you were waiting for us but I already know the answer" I replied while I started to walk towards the portrait hole.

5 minutes later we were all eating breakfast talking about Quidditch. "I still can't believe that James let you on the team. All the guys are gonna flirt with you" Sirius said in an outraged tone "Relax brother, they won't unless they want a black eye from an outraged Sirius black" I said with a smirk on my face. Sirius sighed in relief while smirking.

We walked to our first class which just happens to be potions with the Slytherins. We walked in and sat down "Today class we will be working on our potions from last week" professor Slughorn (the teacher) said in an over cheerful tone. We grabbed our potions form the side of the room and set to work.

An hour later I walked out of potions and headed to ancient runes with Lily and Remus while James, Sirius and Peter headed to muggle studies.

"Today in ancient runes we will be making our own runes by carving a message into a brick then putting them in a time capsule and then burring it so in 40 years time it can be opened and the future students can read what it was like here." Professor Sapian said when we were all in our seats ready for class. I looked at Lily, who was sitting next to me, with a huge grin on my face knowing exactly what I was going to carve into the brick. "What are you going to carve in yours?" Lily asked me "oh, just who my crush is maybe or how stupid my brother is. One or the other." I said with a mischief smile on my face. She looked at me with a curious glint in her eye and said "so Beau then?" before turning around and continued to think about what to carve into hers. She didn't see my sad smile.

"Well that was tough was it not?" I asked lily as we walked to our next class charms. "Definitely tough" she replied "what did you carve into yours?" "Well since we will be alive in 40 years I carved and I quote 'if Sirius black is famous it's all fraud and his amazingly beautiful sister did all of it and he took all the credit'" "wow" she said while Remus laughed. "I know right" she was about to reply when we bumped into the rest of the marauders. "How was ancient runes with the girls Moony(Remus)?" asked James "It was fine we got to carve our own message into bricks and then they will be buried in a time capsule and then dug up in forty years for the future students to read" he said in an excited tone. "What did you carve in yours?" Sirius asked "I carved a description of the school in case it's different in 40 years" "Boring! What did you carve Evens?" James asked with a dreamy tone "If you must know potter, I described the teachers" she said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Boring! What about you dear sister?" Sirius asked. "Well, I carved and I quote, again, 'if Sirius Black is famous it's all fraud and his amazingly beautiful sister did all of it and he took all the credit'". This caused all the marauders and lily to burst out laughing the only one who wasn't laughing was Sirius. I patted him on the back and said threw my giggles "relax brother, you probably wont be famous"


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 **

I started to lead the way to charms when we bumped into a gang of Slytherins. "Ahh lookie here what do we have? A little mudblood, 2 blood traitors and their pack of bloody stupid Gryffindor's" Bellatrix Black said with a sneer in her voice. "Fuck off Bella" I said which was weird for me because I hardly ever swear. I then got out my wand and flicked it at them which all made them start singing when ever they talked and then I flicked my wand again and the went flying into the wall. I put my wand away and just kept walking to charms.

After about 5 minutes the others caught up with me. "Wow sis didn't think you had it in you. What's got you so upset?" Sirius asked half concerned and half amused. The others looked confused. "Mia only swears when she is upset about something" he explained "oh hunny it's ok what happened? Do you want to tell us?" asked lily with concern. I took a shaky breath and in 1 go I said "meandBeaubrokeuplastnight" lily hugged me straight away when the tears started to come out of my eyes. It took a couple of moments for the boys to figure out what I said. "You went out with Beau Zellar?" Sirius asked half worried half angry I nodded without looking at him knowing he would be angry. He sighed and took me out of lily's arms to hug me. "How long were you going out for?" asked Peter I felt Sirius turn his head to Peter so fast it was like he had super speed. "Since 2nd year" I said quietly I was surprised that they all herd me. "Did he break up with you cause if he did I'm gonna kill him. With me boys?" asked lily. They all chorused their yeses. "Yeah he did he was ready but I wasn't yet" I said shakily. "Well I'm glad you didn't do it with him" Sirius said in relief. I looked up and glared at him. I then looked down at my watch and gasped in horror. "What? What is it?" James asked worried. "We are 25 minutes late for charms!" I said as I broke out of Sirius arms and started to run to charms but he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. "What are you doing Sirius we are late for class!" I said as I tried but failed to rip my arm from his grip. "We are not going to charms we are going to find Zellar and make him pay for breaking up with you after 4 years" Remus said angrily. "Well us guys are going to do that while you and lily go to the common room and go up to our dorm and wait for us. While we are hunting Zellar you are going to be talking about whatever girls talk about when they get dumped" Sirius said in a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes while lily said "hey I'm finding Zellar as well. Nobody hurts my sister in all but blood and gets away with it!" I laughed at lily while James said "go Evans!" "And I want to be there when you guys find him because I want to hurt him as well cause he loved me and I loved him and he broke up with him cause I wouldn't sleep with him" I said and a fresh round of tears came when I said the last part. "That's it. Where is he?" Sirius said as he ran down the hall looking for the hufflepuff git. "You're going the wrong way. He has charms with us remember?" lily yelled at Sirius before he turned around and stalked the other way. We all laughed and followed him to the charms class room.

By the time we got to charms we had 10 minutes left. With Sirius and James at the front, me and lily in the middle and Remus and peter at the rear, we stalked into the classroom disrupting the class. Sirius spotted Zellar straight away and stalked over to him and lifted him off his feet by the front of his robes because Sirius is about half a head taller than Zellar. Zellar let out a grunt of shock and then said "what the hell do you think you're doing black?" "I believe me and my friends are going to hurt you 'cause you broke up with my sister 'cause she doesn't want to sleep with you yet!" Sirius yelled at him so loud that probably most of Hogwarts herd him. Beau then looked at me and said in French "Je suis désolé" (I'm sorry) "Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait?" (Why did you do it?) I replied back in French. "Parce que j'étais malade de en attente" (because I was sick of waiting) "Ce qui si vous me prenez pour un parfait date et je vais examiner la chose?" (What if you take me out on a perfect date and I'll consider it?) "Je voudrais que beaucoup" (I would like that very much.) "Puis démarrer la planification. nous allons le samedi vais vous rencontrer dans le grand hall puis. et ne me dites pas amis sauf si vous voulez mourir" (then start planning. we go out on saturday night. I'll meet you in the great hall then. And don't tell my friends unless you want to die) "Smart idée. je vais vous voir alors et fois avant que" (smart idea. I'll see you then and times before that) "Sirius you can put him down now" I said switching back to English. "Please tell me you did not set up a date with him after he broke your heart" Sirius replied "my life is my life dear brother" I said as I walked out of the room. I could hear the others following me but I ignored them and continued walking to the great hall for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

I was the first student there and I planned to be the first to leave as well. So I sat down and started to put food on my plate when the rest of my friends sat down around me. "You can't be seriously going out with him again?" lily asked worried. "My life is my life lily. I will choose how to live it as I please" i said as I got up from the table not hungry anymore. I walked out of the great hall just as students started to fill in. I was about to walk out to the grounds when professor Dumbledore came up to me and asked if I would accompany him to his office because he had to see me about something.

When we got there he said the password (lemon drops) and we walked up the stairs and into his office to find a girl sitting in 1 of the 2 chairs across form the headmasters desk. "I know you. I had a vision of you talking to professor Dumbledore this morning" I said as I stared at her. "You're from the future and your names Lucy Lovegood and I'm Mia Black" I added "did you tell anyone of your vision?" Dumbledore asked while taking his seat behind the desk and motioning for me to sit in the remaining chair. "No, I did not sir" I told him. "Well Miss Lovegood will be staying here till I find her a way home. She was sorted into Gryffindor and I would like it immensely if you showed her around" Dumbledore himself half asked half said to me. "Ok sure. I'd be happy to show Lulu around. I need something to distract myself anyway sir. So I'm the perfect one for the job." I said with fake enthusiasm. "What's got you down? I know a little bit about your future" Lucy said "I'll tell you later. No offense headmaster but I don't think this conversation should reach the staffs ears or your ears in fact" I said trying to hide my amusement for the headmaster. "That's quite alright. There has been a bed added in the 5th year girl's dormitory. I will give you the rest of the day off to show Miss Lovegood around and to do other stuff. See you at dinner girls' bye." Dumbledore said. We got up and walked out the door.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked Lucy. "Could we please go to the great hall? I haven't had anything since I was in the future" she said and if to prove it her stomach growled. "Sure we can but we cannot sit with my friends because we are kind of fighting" I said sadly "that's ok I don't mind I'll tell you about your future if you tell me what's going on. Deal?" she asked with concern "deal" I said smiling. We walked to the great hall and I explained everything. And when I mean everything I MEAN everything. We were almost to the doors that lead into the great hall when I finished. We walked in and walked to the Gryffindor table. We sat down and when we did most people were staring at us. Well, staring at Lucy. Dumbledore was somehow in his place at the head table. He stood up and said "I believe you have all noticed a new student with Miss Black. Her family was in a grave accident and she got sent here for protection. I all expect you to be nice no matter what or I can guarantee that Miss Black will hunt you down and hurt you. Well you are warned have a nice lunch everyone" with that said everyone looked back at their food and went back to their conversations. Which were all about the new girl. We ignored them and started to put food on our plates when Lily, Remus, James, Peter and Sirius came over and sat with us. Lucy took turns to look at them while they just stared at her "it's rude to stare you know" I said before putting some lasagna in my mouth. They looked at me and then they seemed to remember their manners "I'm Lily Evans" said lily "Remus Lupin is sitting Next to Mia" Sirius said "Sirius Black is the one who just talked and he is a little brain dead" said James while the others laughed including me and Lucy "James Potter is the one who just insulted Sirius" Peter said "and the last guy is Peter Pettigrew" said Remus. The smile that Lucy gave Peter was forced. I could see it. Thank god the other didn't. 'I wonder what Peter did so badly in the future that in 20 years people hate him for it' I thought. "So sister what did you and Zellar talk about?" Sirius said while he started eating. "I will tell you if I want to and at the moment I don't want to tell you, so bad luck" I said with an irritated tone. He looked at me and dismissed the conversation but I could tell it was not over. "So, Lucy do you like Hogwarts so far?" Sirius asked in a not so Sirius way. "Stop flirting you idiot" I said to Sirius "don't you guys have class to go to?" I told them. "Yeah well you do to" Sirius said back "No, she doesn't. Professor gave her the rest of the day off to show me around." Lucy said. "Well, we will be off to class then" Remus said as he looked at me. They got up and walked out of the great hall. Beau walked by and saw us so he walked up to us. "Hey sweet things" he said while he sat down across from us. "Lucy this is Beau. Beau this is Lucy" I said introducing them to each other. "so you're the new girl?" he asked Lucy. "Sure am" she said. "Don't you have class?" I asked him "nope. I have a study period. Which I have now decided I am spending with you two" he said with a smile. "ok with me. What about you Lucy?" I asked her. "Fine with me" she said. We got and walked out of the great hall and we went outside for a walk. We told her all about Hogwarts even though she already knew everything. "I have to go talk to Hagrid for a moment stay here ok?" I told them. They nodded their heads s I ran into Hagrid's hut. "Hey Hagrid I was wondering if I could go into the forest with you when you next go in?" I asked him. "you know you're not allowed. I'm gonna have to say no" he said. "Alright. But I'm not giving up so easily" I said before I walked out. I walked around but I quickly ducked back as I herd beau talking to Lucy with a flirtatious voice. "Please go out with me. Please. Mia will never find out" he said. "Wrong. Mia just did find out" I said before I slapped him and ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

I could hear Lucy running after me but I didn't care. I ran onto the castle and up the stairs and ran straight into Remus. I looked at him before I put my head on his chest and cried. "What happened?" he asked me as Lucy came running up. I shook my head and kept crying. "Do you want Sirius and the whole gang?" he asked me. I nodded my head knowing that Sirius was gonna tease me. "Lucy can you please walk into that class room and ask for Sirius, James, Peter and Lily?" Remus asked Lucy. She nodded and went into the classroom and I could hear her asking for the gang. A couple of minutes later they all came out of the classroom demanding where Remus and I were and demanding what they were wanted for. When they saw me they shut up and all dropped to their knee's with Sirius at the front. "What happened Mia" he asked with concern. "Why so you can make fun of me" I asked him. "I would never make fun of you when you're crying" he said as he tried to take me out of Remus' arms. I wouldn't let go but held on more tightly. I shook my head at Sirius and I felt Remus shrug. Sirius made a movement and I felt Remus nod. "I'm going to pick you up and take you to the common room with the others ok" he told me. I nodded and he picked me up like a groom would to a bride. At the thought of that I started giggling uncontrollably. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and kept giggling. "Come on" James said amused. They started to walk down the corridor with Remus carrying me when the Slytherin gang came around the corner. "What's this? Poor baby cousin can't walk for herself?" Bellatrix said mockingly. "Why are you jealous that I can get someone and you can't?" I said mockingly back. "Why you little bitch" she said as she pulled out her wand. "I don't think he is your boyfriend" said mine and Sirius' younger brother Regulus. "I never said he was" I told him with a smile. "Well I have a boyfriend and you don't. So ha and ha" Bellatrix said triumphantly. "Well see about that" I said and I did something I never thought I would do in a life time. I KISSED REMUS! He was so socked like everyone else he dropped me. I landed on my feet smiled at the Slytherins and walked away. When I was around the corner I ran for it. I ran straight to the room of requirement and asked for a privet room for myself. When I was in I started crying out of happiness and shock then I started screaming "I KISSED REMUS LUPIN AND I LOVED IT!" after about an hour I stopped screaming because I lost my voice. Can you believe that I lost my voice? How the hell was I gonna explain this to the others? 'Who cares' I thought. I could hear them calling my name. Then I heard someone trying to come in. "she's in hear!" they called. I herd people running and I herd Sirius yell "come out Mia! I need to talk to you!" I slowly open the door to see them all there except for James and Remus. I walk out slowly with my head down. "Finally!" yelled Sirius. "What?" I tried to say. "I knew you like Remus and I know he likes you for a fact! Oh happy days!" he yelled as he skipped down the corridor. I shook my head and the others and I followed him to the common room. We walked in and Sirius said that he was gonna check on Remus and James. He walked up the stairs and disappeared. I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs up to me and rested my head on my knees. 5 minutes later Sirius and James came down. "Mia, Remus wants to talk to you up stairs." James said while he wiggled his eyebrows. I looked up at him and nodded my head. I slowly got up and took my time walking to the stairs. "You know you're not getting any younger" Sirius said while he through a cushion at me. I turned around with my wand in hand and cursed him. I made him purple with pink hair. "That won't wear off until a week has gone by" I said before I ran up the stairs. I walked to the boy's dorm room and knocked. It opened a few seconds later by magic. I walked in slowly and saw Remus sitting at the end of his bed staring at me. I went and sat on Sirius' bed which was next to Remus'. I looked at the floor until he said "did you just kiss me to annoy your cousin or do you actually like me?" "I do like you and I never thought I would do that in public" I said. "In public?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and looked down. I herd him get up then I saw him crouch down so his eyes were level with mine. He took my chin in one of his hands and he lifted my face so I had to look at him. I tried to look away but he is really strong. He looked into my eyes and he asked "will you go out with me?" I just stared into his eyes for a couple more seconds before I nodded my head. He looked at me longer then he leaned into kiss me but the door burst open and we jumped apart. "What is going on in here, we can't here a thing." Sirius yelled as he came in. he saw us and said "I just interrupted something didn't I?" "Yeah ya did!" I yelled at him. He looked guilty and then walked out. We herd him say 'don't go up there unless you want to die'. We both rolled our eyes. "Where were we?" Remus asked. "I believe you were about to kiss me and I was about to kiss you back" I said right before he kissed me. After what felt like years we broke apart. "Go Moony!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time. We both looked the door to see the whole gang watching us. "What happened to privacy?" I said to no one in particular. Sirius and James just smiled at me and Remus grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I shook my head and stood up. Remus got up as well and led me down the stairs and to the couch that Sirius usually lays across. He sat down and pulled me down next to him. Lily, Lucy and Peter and everyone else in the common room which was basically all of Gryffindor stared at us. "What? It seems like none of you have seen a couple before." I said to them. They looked away except for Lily, Lucy and Peter. Sirius and James came down and sat down. Well James sat down Sirius just stared at us. "What do you guys think you are doing in my seat?" he asked in an outraged tone. I looked at him like he was stupid. "You do know that you don't own the couch, right?" I asked him. "I do own that couch. I even wrote my name on it. See" he said as he pointed to a spot on the arm of the couch. I pulled out my wand and made it vanish. I looked at him as he stared open mouthed at the spot where his wrote his name. "That…that…that…" he stuttered. "Wow Mia. You actually got Sirius to stop talking. It's a miracle." James laughed. Sirius threw a pillow at James but he dodged it. I shook my head before snuggling into Remus. He put his arm around my and hugged my to his side. We sat there until dinner just talking about random stuff like class and Quidditch.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

We walked down to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Since me and Remus were holding hands


End file.
